Un soleil plus lumineux
by Dedday-power
Summary: Kurogane a une migraine. Pourquoi? Peut-être un beau blond y est pour quelque chose... Désolée pour le résumé pourri surtout que ça a même pu rapport mais bon! Ohhhhh yeah je suis de retour avec le chapitre 5 que vous attendiez tous! :D dans ma tête
1. Chapter 1

Kurogane se réveilla avec la pire migraine qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il avait décidement trop bu la veille. C'était la compagnie d'une certaine personne qu'il voulait oublier. Mais peu importe la quantité d'alcool qu'il absorbait, l'autre lui revenait en tête et c'était plus qu'insuportable. Pas que son visage soit laid car c'était vraiment, mais vraiment loin d'être le cas, même aux dires de Kurogane! Mais il trouvait que son visage lui revenait sans cesse en tête, c'était près de l'obsession mais Kurogane ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il se leva pour aller se faire un bon café noir. Après l'absorption de ce précieux liquide vivifiant, il alla prendre une douche, froide, bien sûr. Un homme comme luine pouvait prendre une douche chaude, il avait besoin de se réveiller. Il ruminait des sombres idées de meurtres et de séquestrations. Le pire, c'est que c'était lui qui était allé chez Fye, car oui, c'était Fye la cause de sa migraine. La sangsue avait décidé la veille même qu'il allait suivre des cours de kendo dont Kurogane était le professeur.

En sachant cela, il était allé chez-lui pour lui demander quel était son problème avec lui. Question à laquelle Fye avait répondu avec un énorme faux sourire qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec son Kuro-chouchou! Fye lui avait même fait des avances auxquelles Kurogane n'avais pas pu résister très longtemps mais au moment ou Kurogane avait craqué, Fye s'était sauvé en riant et en le traitant de violeur et d'agresseur. Il avait failli répliquer que c'était lui qui lui avait sauté dessus comme une bête sauvage mais il était plutôt troublé par sa propre réaction face au blond. Quand il l'avait embrassé, son corps s'était enflammé et il avait eu envie de le faire sien sur le champs alors il avait répondu intensément mais Fye n'a pas semblé apprécier l'intéret que Kurogane lui portait subitemment.

Par la suite, Kurogane était parti en claquant la porte se saouler la gueule dans le bar le plus près. Il voulait oublier, tout oublier de ce stupide Fye énervant. _Il embrasse bien... Ahh mais ça ne change absolumment rien! Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû faire ça. _Malheureusement pour lui, Kurogane supportait plutôt bien l'alcool alors il lui avait prit beaucoup de temps – et d'argent – pour se défoncer. Il avait envisagé ramener une fille chez-lui mais le visage revenant sans cesse de Fye l'en avait dissuadé. «Ce type n'est qu'un enfoiré» , voilà la phrase qui revenait sans arrêt dans la tête du brun mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il bouillait, Fye n'avait aucun de droit sur ses pensées. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir les hanter. Il ne manquait plus que ses rêves et ça ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas arrivé hier mais il n'avait pas toute sa tête quand il s'était couché alors il ne se rappelait pas de son rêve.

Pour le kendo, c'était un dilemme : si Kurogane n'allait pas à son entraînement, il aurait les nerds à vif de ne pas s'être entrainé dans la journée. S'il y allait, Fye allait lui mettre les nerfs à vif en l'énervant au maximum. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait envie de le revoir et c'est ce qui le décida d'aller à son entraînement. Il devait bien s'y préparer car il ne devait perdre en aucun cas son sang froid devant les autres personnes du dojo. Particulièrement devant ses élèves dont Fye faisait maintenant partie. Ce blond était décidement de la pire espèce! Kurogane prit ses affaires et il prépara son cours pour l'après-midi.

Fye, de son côté, était sagement étendu sur son lit, le moral à zéro. Il regrettait douloureusement de s'être inscrit au club de kendo de Kuro-pi. Après tout, il n'y connaissait absolument rien! Pourtant, il avait trouvé bien agréable sa visite hier soir. Le grand baraqué passera toute son énergie à être méchant avec lui pour ne plus que Fye l'approche. Peut-être devrait-il faire la même chose : le détester. Il n'en était pas capable. Être détesté était supportable, même par Kurogane, car lui-même se détestait. Mais détester Kuro-Kuro lui était impossible. D'autant plus que Fye était réellement troublé par la réaction de l'autre d'il y a quelques heures. Fye lui fait des avances, il s'était assit sur lui et il s'était emparé de sa bouche avec fougue dans l'intention de le faire fuir, le laissant bander ses blessures de la journée en paix. Contre toutes attentes, Kurogane lui avait répondu avec une ardeur pour le moins surprenante. Seulement deux ou trois secondes, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce à quoi s'attendait Fye. Pour ne pas laisser paraître sa stupeur, il s'était sauvé à l'autre bout de la pièce en criant au viol. Kurogane était resté quelques secondes debout sans bouger , et il s'était enfuit en claquant la porte derrière lui qui avait fait sursauté Fye qui, par la suite, s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait ensuite effleuré ses lèvres de ses doigts comme pour tenter de trouver la preuve que ce instant n'était pas tout droit sorti de son imagination délirante. Même s'il mourait d'envie de devenir subitement malade, il se décida d'aller à son cours. Kurogane gagnait contre la peur et la paresse. Il se prépara lentement, puis, il attendit l'heure.

Les deux hommes s'appretaient a partir pour le club de kendo. Kurogane affichait un air indifférent _Attention, ne résiste pas toujours à l'eau, ni aux Fye. _Ce dernier avait le sourire publicité de dentifrice _Résiste à tout avec de la pratique. _Heureusement, Fye avait autant d'année de pratique des faux sourires que de bougies sur ses gâteaux d'anniversaire. Peut-être certains se disent qu'ils sont courageux tous les deux mais ils espéraient pitoyablement chacun de leur côté que l'autre serait resté chez-lui. Ils étaient dans l'erreur tous les deux et ils s'en rendirent compte en se croisant plusieurs rues avant le dojo. Kurogane l'ignora royalement, comme à son habitude. Fye avait l'envie qui le rongeait de faire pareil mais ce n'était pas dans sa description de personnage. Il devait aller voir Kuro-chan et avoir l'air content de le voir, ce qui était tout de même le cas. Puisqu'il le devait, il courut vers Kuro-myu et il lui sauta dans le dos. Son manque de motivation était totalement masqué. Celui qui était devenu un moyen de transport grogna mais ce fut tout : il avait réussit à garder son sang froid, du moins en apparence, car il bouillait intérieurement. Il continua à porter Fye jusqu'au dojo. Heureusement que Kurogane avait l'habitude de porter des choses bien plus lourdes car ils marchèrent ainsi une quinzaine de minutes. D'ailleurs, le blond était plutôt léger, en fait, selon Kurogane, il devait se sous-alimenter car il était trop léger pour sa taille. Il avait raison. Fye ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Pas qu'il n'avait pas les moyens, parce qu'il les avait, mais une drôle de raison le poussait à ne manger que très peu. Il ne laisserait personne le savoir mais s'il faisait cela, c'était que le poid de la culpabilité qui le rongeait lui coupait l'appétit. Il mangeait de facon très irrégulière en sautant plusieurs repas. Il était plutôt rare qu'il prenait plus d'un repas par jour. Kurogane devenait légèrement inquiet face à ce problème qu'était l'alimentation de Fye. S'il pouvait trouver un moyen de l'amener chez-lui sans qu'il pense tout de suite à un kidnapping ou à une tentative de viol, il pourrait vérifier ses dires et peut-être le forcer à manger un peu plus. Dans son dos, Fye ne cessait de jacasser juste pour l'énerver tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas lancé au bout de ses bras, puisqu'il était évident qu'il le détestait.

Ils arrivèrent au dojo et plusieurs regardaient Fye et Kurogane avec les yeux plus gros que des soleils. Le blond faisait des gros sourires à tout le monde pour montrer son triomphe et cacher sa tristesse. Il aurait tant aimé que ce geste représente une marque d'amour ou même juste une marque d'affection mais il savait bien que c'était simplement de l'indifférence. Peut-être était-ce pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue au dojo. De toute façon, il en avait eu assez! Même beaucoup trop avant même le cours. Il ne reviendrait plus. Il avait envie de partir à l'instant mais il devait résister jusqu'à la fin du cours. Finalement, Fye descendit de Kurogane et celui-ci commença son cours. Fye se surprit à aimer ça. En fait, ce qu'il aimait, c'était voir les muscles de Kurogane s'étirer, la sueur perler sur son front. Il était tellement beau quand ses muscles était au travail. Il le prenait comme n'importe quel élève et même s'il le reprenait souvent parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le talent de Fye, il ne perdait pas patience. Fye en perdait presque l'envie de l'énerver! Vers le milieu du cours, Fye était devenu blème, il avait des étourdissements et il voyait des points noirs. Il n'avais pas assez manger pendant la journée. Il se rappela pourquoi il n'aimait pas le sport : il manquait de s'évanouir pour le moindre effort physique. Heureusement pour lui, Kurogane était de dos à lui. Celui-ci se tourna brusquement. Lorsqu'il vit Fye en difficulté, une brève lueur d'inquiétude traversa ses yeux mais il la chassa la seconde d'après et il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. _Après tout, si cet imbécile est sur le bord de s'évanouir, il n'a qu'à le dire! Et c'est totalement de sa faute s'il ne veut pas manger correctement! _Kurogane continua normalement son cours alors Fye cru qu'il avait imaginé l'inquiétude qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son professeur l'espace d'un instant. Il en fut soulagé car il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se mêle de ses affaires. Le cours terminé, Fye dit :

- Hyuuuu! Super ton cours Kuro-pon. Vas-tu me ramener à la maison comme à l'allé?

- Non. Désolé mais j'ai autre chose à faire, répondit Kurogane d'un ton des plus neutres.

- Allez mon Kuro-sexy-en-sueur! S'il teeee plaiiiiiit!

En disant cela, Fye s'accrocha à son cou. Kurogane, devenu rouge, hurla :

- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA!

Il partit à courir pour assommer Fye avec son bâton de kendo pendant que lui esquivait en riant. Évidemment, Kurogane n'avait jamais vraiment l'intention de le frapper mais cette fois-ci, il accéléra d'un coup pour le rattraper. Il le plaqua sur le mur avec son bâton de kendo et s'approcha dangereusement avec un air furieux.

- Stupide blond, maintenant tu vas me foutre la paix, c'est clair? Je t'ai laissé devenir mon élève mais si tu continus à me foutre la honte comme tu le fais, je te mets dehors à coups de pied dans le cul. Un dernier détail : manges correctement, tu es plus rapide que moi en temps normal et j'ai très bien remarqué que tu as manqué de t'évanouir au moins une fois. Fais pas le con, ok?

- Kuro-rin se préoccupe de moi! Comme c'est mignon!

Il allait continuer mais Kurogane s'éloigna en vitesse. Comme a-t-il pu savoir que Fye ne mangeait pas correctement? Pour sûr, il est beaucoup plus observateur qu'il ne le laisse croire car lorsqu'il avait manqué de s'évanouir, il n'avait rien laissé paraître des points noirs qu'il voyait et son malaise n'avait duré que qu'une minute. Il est vrai qu'il avait cru voir une mince lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son beau professeur mais elle n'était passée si vite qu'il avait cru halluciner. Peu importe comment il l'avait découvert, Fye devait faire plus attention maintenant. Il ne voulait pas être couvé par une mère poule qui fait son assiette. Quoique l'image de Kurogane en mère poule pouvait être plutôt intéressante. Après l'avoir regardé s'en aller quelques secondes, il se mit à courir derrière lui en criant :

- Kuro-toutouuuuuuu! Attends-moi!

Fait étrange que Fye remarqua tout de suite : l'interpellé ralentit pour lui permettre de le rejoindre. Ce n'était sûrement pas intentionnel car pourquoi voudrait-il marcher en son ignoble compagnie. Il était sûr que juste à y penser, Kurogane se hérissait, dégoûté. Pourtant, il put le rejoindre en trottant doucement jusqu'à lui. Par la suite, il se mit à parler d'un sujet dont même lui ne se rappellerait plus par la suite. Kurogane se dit en soupirant que sa migraine du matin risquait de revenir. Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant chez Kurogane. Fye s'attendait à ce qu'il parte, qu'il s'engouffre dans sa maison sans rien dire mais il se tourna vers Fye et dit :

- Tu veux entrer?

* * *

Salut! Voici mon premier chapitre de ma première fic! Je vais devenir émotive! Non mais sérieux j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez lire la suite et peut-être mettre une review? Ça serait très gentil! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! Voici le chapitre deux alors bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Fye était tellement surprit qu'il ne put que marmonner un petit oui presque inaudible. Kurogane se tourna vers sa maison et ouvrit la porte pour réprimander un fou-rire du fait qu'il avait réussit à surprendre Fye et surtout, à le faire taire quelques secondes. Fye ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Kurogane voulait qu'il entre chez-lui. Il le haïssait. Il _devait _le haïr. C'était son destin d'être haï, détesté, méprisé. En rien, il ne méritait d'être invité chez quelqu'un, d'avoir des vrais amis, _d'être aimé. _Il portait malheur à tout le monde qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Son frère, ses parents. Même un de ses tuteurs en était devenu fou! Le grand brun le fit pourtant entrer chez-lui. On voyait tout de suite le style japonais. La maison était bien ordonnée mais quelques bouteilles d'alcool quelconque traînaient sur le sol.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait le ménage depuis un bout de temps, dit Kurogane.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Fye avec un grand faux sourire. C'est joli.

- Si tu ne veux pas réellement sourire, dit le brun d'un ton grave, ne le fait pas. Ça sera mieux que ce truc.

Fye cessa de sourire et il baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute. Il ne comprenait pas comment Kurogane faisait pour voir tout ça en lui et pourquoi il s'acharnait à être gentil. Il ne devrait pas, et puis, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas car quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, il le jetera comme les autres l'avaient fait avant. Comme Ashura, par exemple. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, il y a quelques années. Ashura lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait et lui se laissait faire car il pensait qu'il le méritait. Il avait faillit le tuer plus d'une fois pour les quelques mois qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Si Ashura n'était pas parti vivre en Espagne, Fye serait sûrement mort. Mais même s'il l'avait tant fait souffrir, il s'était effondré au départ d'Ashura. Il lui valait mieux quelqu'un qui s'occupe mal de lui que personne!

Par la suite, il avait rencontré Kurogane, à l'école. Et ils en étaient là. Fye s'était mit en tête d'agacer Kurogane, comme un jeu. Mais le jeu, comme un piège, c'était douloureusement refermé sur lui, de la manière la plus douce, mais sans aucune chance de s'en sortir. Son cœur battait plus vite quand il le voyait, il avait toujours envie de le voir, il voulait se réfugier dans ses grands bras musclés quand il était triste. De plus, quand le brun le repoussait, l'insultait, ça lui faisait mal, très mal. _Il en était tombé amoureux._ Il devait se faire insupportable pour Kurogane, qu'il s'éloigne, comme Ashura, qu'il se refasse une vie sans lui, sans danger. Mais sa mission était si difficile. Il avait _besoin _de sa présence. Même si c'était pour se faire insulter. C'est aussi ce qui l'avait poussé à l'inscrire au club de kendo. À ses côtés, il se sentait revivre mais il n'y avait pas droit. C'était comme faire voir le paradis à un damné, sans lui en donner l'accès. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait en sa présence ressemblait à celui qu'il avait ressentit pour son frère, de son vivant, mais il n'avait le droit de le ressentir que pour son frère. Certains jours, il avait l'espoir fou que Kurogane ressentait quelque chose de plus que la haine pour lui. Mais il était condamné, il n'avait pas le droit à la lumière. Et Kurogane était si lumineux.

En parlant de Kurogane, il était au même moment en train de regarder Fye d'un drôle d'air car celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes et il avait le regard triste. Kurogane lui parlait mais Fye n'entendais pas. Il mit sa main sur son épaule. Finalement, il le secoua d'un douceur dont personne ne le savait capable. Fye revint dans cette réalité et il fit un sourire pour s'excuser de s'être plonger dans ses pensées comme il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se couper du monde extérieur ainsi lorsqu'il y avait des gens autour de lui. Fye était trop méfiant envers tout le monde pour faire une telle chose. Il se maudissait intérieurement de sa conduite pour le moins stupide. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était Kurogane qu'il avait le droit de se laisser aller!

Ils s'assirent sur un divan, dans le salon. Faute d'avoir quelque chose à dire ou à faire, ils écoutèrent un film, un film de guerre. C'était d'ailleurs le seul genre de film que Kurogane possédait chez-lui. Ensuite, ils soupèrent et Kurogane força Fye à avaler une énorme quantité de nourriture qu'il faillit rejeter dans les toilettes.

- Donc, dit Kurogane. J'avais raison. Tu n'es pas habitué à manger normalement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Fye de son ton le plus froid avec un air menaçant. Je fais ce que je veux, _Kurogane_!

Ces mots avaient blessés Kurogane. Il aurait dû voir le jour où Fye l'appelait enfin par son nom complet comme une grande victoire mais Fye l'avait prononcé comme de venin, avec mépris. Les mots du blond l'avaient blessé bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il était clair pour lui que Fye était sensible à la question mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui lancer un couteau dans le dos, qui lui fit l'effet d'une de ses douches glaciales, mais celle-ci n'était en aucun cas bénéfique. Fye s'en rendit compte quand Kurogane se leva brusquement pour faire la vaisselle et il regretta d'avoir parlé aussi méchamment mais il y avait des sujets qu'il ne fallait pas toucher, et Kurogane devait le savoir. Fye ne pouvait pas laisser la situation comme elle l'était, même si ne rien faire était beaucoup facile. Il tenta de s'excuser :

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

- Bien sûr que tu le voulais, cracha Kurogane avec au moins autant de haine que Fye quelques instants plutôt. Même si tu n'avais rien dit, tes yeux crient ce que tu as dis et bien plus! Si tu me détestes à ce point, t'as qu'à partir. Sois sûr que je ne te retiendrai pas!

_Si tu me détestes à ce point, t'as qu'à partir. Sois sûr que je ne te retiendrai pas! _Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Fye plusieurs fois avant qu'il en comprenne le sens. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début. Kurogane n'en avait rien à faire que Fye soit avec lui ou pas. Fye, celui dont l'âme était cachée dans une chambre condamnée, dans un château de glace, barricadé, d'un pays lointain et oublié. Ou simplement inaccessible.

Il se leva à son tour et partit dans la salle de bain. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses sanglots de plus en plus gros mais Kurogane les entendait clairement. Il arrivait assez souvent à Fye de souffrir, de son passé, mais il était très rare que sa douleur prenait tant d'ampleur. Se laisser pleurer aurait peut-être aidé le pauvre blond mais il devait se retenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Kurogane ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était à son tour de regretter ses paroles. Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, verrouillée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, car il avait peur de dire la mauvaise chose. Il lui semblait qu'il était doué pour ça! Il évacua la colère en lui du fait qu'il était impuissant face au chagrin de Fye, qu'il avait causé, en donnant un bon coup de pied dans le mur à côté de la porte. Il ne s'en senti pourtant pas soulagé même si cette technique avait l'habitude de fonctionner. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'en plus d'être toujours blessé par les paroles de Fye et de se sentir extrêmement coupable de ses propres paroles, il était irrité que Fye se soit enfermé dans sa salle de bain. Il prenait de comportement comme une fuite, et il détestait ça.

- Fye, sors de là, dit Kurogane, avec autorité.

- Pour que tu me prennes comme punching bag à la place de ton mur? Non, répondit Fye, tout de même un peu surprit de l'emploi de son nom.

- Fye, répéta Kurogane d'une voix douce et grave que Fye qualifia de suave et sensuelle. Sors de là, s'il te plaît. Je ne te ferai rien. Je te le promets.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, demanda le blond dont la voix avait atteint la fragilité d'un enfant apeuré.

- Oui, si tu sors tout de suite, répondit Kurogane, sa voix redevenue juste autoritaire.

Fye ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle de bain. La seule preuve qu'il était en sanglots quelques secondes plus tôt était le rouge de ses yeux. Le Fye joyeux et énervant était revenu et Kurogane se demandait comment Fye faisait pour changer d'émotions aussi rapidement. Un rapide coup d'œil aux yeux de Fye lui montrait que celui-ci n'avait changé d'émotions qu'en apparence. Ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse qui émanait de son âme. Kurogane décida pourtant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Si Fye avait quelque chose à lui dire, il n'avait qu'à le faire!

- T'aurais pas quelque chose à boire, demanda Fye avec un sourire.

- Viens voir.

Fye ne s'arrêta non sur une bière mais sur une bouteille de vodka. Kurogane lui demanda s'il tenait bien l'alcool car il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un Fye complètement déraillé mais celui-ci le rassura, ça n'arriverait pas. Une heure plus tard, Kurogane se retrouva avec un Fye complètement déraillé, comme il le redoutait. _Crétin de blond! _Il tournait en rond dans le salon comme un lion dans une cage pour essayer de se calmer mais il y avait un chat collé à ses basques qui miaulait et qui se frottait à ses jambes en ronronnant. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le divan en soupirant, chose il n'avais pas arrêté de faire depuis quelques temps. Le Fye-matou se coucha sur lui, à la manière d'un chat. Kurogane essaya de le repousser mais il se rendit compte que son chat s'était endormi. Il soupira à nouveau. En regardant l'adorable Fye endormit comme un chaton sur ses genoux, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de le bouger par peur de le réveiller. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et il ferma ses yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il les ouvrit à nouveau. Non, il n'arriverait pas à dormir comme ça. Il était trop tôt et il était trop mal installé. Après un long débat de conscience, il décida de prendre doucement Fye et de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Le plus important était de ne pas le réveiller car il allait s'énerver d'être dans les bras de Kurogane et penser encore une fois à un viol. Ce type était décidément stupide! Il l'installa dans son lit tout habillé car il ne trouvait pas le courage de le déhabiller. Il alla ensuite se coucher sur le divan.

Son, enfin, le blond était si déroutant! Il se cachait derrière tellement de masque et lorsqu'un tombait, un autre le remplaçait pour finir à ce que Kurogane ne savait même plus le quel était le bon!

Il y avait le Fye toujours en train de l'énerver et de lui donner tous les noms possibles. Peu importe ce qu'il en disait, il aimait bien ce Fye. Il était toujours en train de l'énerver mais ça donnait une certaine familiarité entre les deux hommes. Contrairement à ce qu'une majorité de gens croyaient, Kurogane n'était pas colérique toujours à hurler des menaces de mort. Peu de choses pouvaient faire sortir le brun de ses gonds mais le blond les avait tout de suite trouvées et exploitées.

Le Fye juste joyeux et malheureusement très bavard avec des grands faux sourires. Il était si déroutant, malgré la tristesse que reflétaient ses yeux, il semblait heureux. Mais ce qui sidérait le plus Kurogane était que Fye trouvait toujours un moyen de parler, un sujet de conversation. Conversation qui était presqu'un monologue. Lui, Kurogane, n'était pas très bavard alors il ne pouvait comprendre ce moulin à paroles.

Le Fye concentré si beau qu'il avait découvert avec émerveillement au club de kendo. Lorsqu'il était concentré à une tâche, il fronçait légèrement les sourcis, ce qui lui donnait un air adorable mais sérieux. De plus, la mélancolie de ses yeux disparaissait presque complètement, tellement il ne pensait à rien d'autre.

Malheureusement, Kurogane avait fait la connaissance du Fye haineux, quelque temps plus tôt. Ce Fye était méprisant et aggressif. Kurogane n'aimait déffinitivement pas celui-là. Il dégageait une aura de colère et de malheur, pourtant, le brun n'avait qu'une envie, face à lui: le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre son coeur. Ce Fye lui donnait l'impression d'un enfant dont la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau, qui n'avait enchainé que malchances sur malchances et qui ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne. Ces enfants n'ont pas besoin de se faire crier dessus pour redevenir innocent mais d'amour. Oui, Kurogane voulait lui donner son amour, mais Fye ne le saura-t-il jamais?

Finalement, le Fye triste et mélancolique, celui que Kurogane détestait vraiment mais c'était celui qu'il voyait dans ses yeux presque qu'en permanence, ce qui lui faisait croire que c'était lui, l'original. Encore un Fye qui avait été blessé qui qui trainait d'un pas lourd un passé noir et douloureux. _S'il n'est pas capable de s'en sortir seul, il n'a qu'à demander de l'aide, je suis sûr que quelqu'un se fera un plaisir de l'aider. _Par quelqu'un, il entendait bien sûr lui-même. Malheureusement, certaines personnes ne demanderont jamais de l'aide à quelqu'un...

Sur ces réflexions, la fatigue emporta Kurogane vers un sommeil léger mais reposant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kurogane se réveilla en sursaut, après avoir entendu des cris venant de sa chambre. _J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à ce pauvre idiot!_ L'insulte cachait une grande partie de ses craintes face au destin de son ami. Il bondit dans sa chambre pour voir Fye marmonner et s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il faisait simplement un cauchemar, comme il lui arrivait souvent. Le grand brun soupira de soulagement. Il s'approcha du pauvre Fye tremblant et il s'agenouilla près du lit pour essayer de le rassurer.

- C'est bon, Fye, commença-t-il maladroitement. Tout va bien, je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Merde je dois avoir l'air trop con et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire pour le rassurer.

Il se mit à jouer dans les cheveux de Fye avec une de ses mains sans trop réfléchir. Face à ce geste, Fye semblait se calmer. Finalement, il retourna dans un sommeil tranquille. Kurogane commença à se lever pour rejoindre son lit improvisé mais Fye agrippa son bras de toute ses forces et le tira vers lui. Kurogane, surpris, tomba sur son lit. Il se trouvait maintenant sur le lit, à côté de Fye qui dormait tranquillement en serrant son bras comme un gros ourson en peluche. Kurogane se résigna à passer le reste de sa nuit comme ça. Si ça pouvait empêcher Fye de faire des cauchemars. Il finit par s'endormir pour les quelques heures restantes tandis que Fye se lova contre le torse de son protecteur.

Malgré qu'il avait dormit peu de temps au final, il s'éveilla avant Fye, toujours dans la même position. Kurogane n'osait plus bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il était si adorable quand il dormait! Ça faisait tout de même changement de quand il était réveillé. Kurogane pouvait l'observer comme il voulait et surtout, il pouvait entendre le silence, si doux à ses oreilles. Le grand brun continuait de jouer dans les cheveux de Fye, un passe-temps qu'il trouvait bien agréable. Les cheveux de Fye était si doux et soyeux, et ils avaient juste la bonne longueur pour pouvoir jouer avec. Finalement, lorsque Kurogane sentit que Fye se réveillait, il lâcha ses cheveux en vitesse. Il était déjà assez embarassant pour lui qu'ils soient dans le même lit, Fye n'avait pas en plus besoin de le voir jouer dans ses beaux cheveux blonds.

- Bonjour, Kuro-wanwan, dit Fye d'une voix endormie, les yeux à peine ouvert. Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous les deux dans un lit? Eh bien, Kuro-coquin me cache des choses!

Même s'il le cachait sous des blagues, Fye avait terriblement peur d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il allait regretter avec Kurogane, pendant que celui-ci regrettait d'être resté une partie de la nuit avec lui, même si cette expérience avait été, au final, plutôt agréable.

- Tais-toi imbécile, répondit Kurogane avec lassitude. Tu t'es saoûlé, tu as fait le chat, tu t'es endormit sur mon lit. Pendant la nuit tu as crié, je suis allé voir ce qui se passait et tu m'as tiré vers toi sur le lit. C'est tout!

Kurogane ne voyait pas la peine de mentionner que s'il était resté avec lui pour la deuxième partie de la nuit, c'était parce qu'il voulait que Fye arrête de faire ses cauchemars. _Mes motivations ne regardent que moi!_

- Wow! C'est vrai que je ne me rappelle de plus grand-chose… Mais je crois que je vais partir, j'ai des choses à faire et je suis sûr que toi aussi.

- Pas avant d'avoir prit ton déjeuner, répliqua Kurogane. C'est le repas le plus important de la journée!

- Ahhh! Tu m'endors avec tes conneries! Je peux…

- C'est un ordre, le coupa Kurogane. Viens!

Il tira Fye du lit et l'assit à table pendant que celui-ci râlait du manque de douceur et de gentillesse de Kurogane. Celui-ci lui servit un bon déjeuner mais Fye en mangea à peine la moitié. Suite à cela, il s'éclipsa en vitesse avant que l'autre ait le temps de lui faire avaler le reste de son repas.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapître deux! J'espère que vous avez aimé et un groooos merci à vous de me lire ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut! Me revoilà enfin pour le troisième chapitre! Désolée si vous m'avez trouvée lente! Hum hum j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps! (Juste trois semaines..) Mais maintenant je suis fière d'avoir terminé et il est plus long! (maintenant à peu près le double je suis trop fière! ) Reste à voir s'il est bon alors j'aimerais bien vos commentaires la-dessus! Je l'ai comme complèté et je risque de le faire aussi avec les deux premiers parce que maintenant ils font vraiment pitié XD alors ben vous pouvez aller les relire! (Bientôt!)

Gros merci à Kanami-Ymir on peut dire que ta review m'a inspirée un peu! ;) Tant qu'à ca aussi merci à Vampireshinobie pour tes reviews c'est vraiment encouragent! ^^ Continuons lol merci à ceux qui me lise ça me fait vraiment plaisir! =D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Fye marcha au hasard tout en pensant aux évènements de la veille. Même si Kurogane était sûr du contraire, Fye se rappelait très bien de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se rappelait de tout ce que l'autre avait fait pour lui, comme dormir à ses côtés, pour l'empêcher de faire des cauchemars. Il avait trouvé ça tellement trop gentil et attentionné de sa part. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu faire si bien bien récemment pour mériter tout ça mais il se méfiait, peut-être que tant d'attention cachait un sale coup. _Et voilà, je suis devenu parano! Kurogane est trop quelqu'un de bien pour me préparer un sale coup, c'est moi le méchant de l'histoire. Les apparences peuvent être vraiment trompeuses... _Maintenant qu'il était partit de chez son beau brun, il sentait comme une oppression, un mauvais présentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose de très mauvais allait se passer mais il ne savait pas quand, ni quoi. Il essaya de se concentrer pour en trouver la source mais cette même oppression l'en emêchait.

Fye soupira. C'était sa fête dans quelques jours et ses amis voulaient le fêter mais lui n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il n'avait pas la tête à la fête. Pourtant, il allait devoir utiliser ses talents d'acteur pour avoir l'air heureux devant quelques pitoyables personnes qui seront certaines de lui faire plaisir. Heureusement, Kuro-chouchou ne savait sûrement pas que son anniversaire approchait, car il ne devait plus faire un seul acte de gentillesse envers Fye, si non celui-ci se mettrait à avoir de faux espoirs sur la nature de leur relation, bien malgré lui. Et surtout, il voudrait arrêter de garder ses distances, même si la distance qui devait les séparer s'amenuisait de plus en plus rapidement. Bientôt, le mur sera assez fragile pour tomber mais Fye devait l'en empêcher.

De son côté, Kurogane était sur son balcon, un livre entre les mains. Pas le genre de livre qu'il pourrait qualifier d'intéressant. Ce livre devait servir de cadeau, pour quelqu'un de très spécial pour Kurogane: Fye. Mais à cet instant, le grand brun regrettait vraiment d'avoir acheté ce foutu livre. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air _gentil, _de ce soucier du blond, ce qui était pourtant le cas.

Il avait acheté le livre deux jours plus tôt, juste avant de savoir que Fye s'était inscrit à son club de kendo. À ce moment, il était en train de marcher tranquillement quand il s'était arrêté brusquement devant une librairie. Sans savoir pourquoi, il y était entré. Une fois à l'intérieur, ses yeux s'était arrêtés sur un livre et il s'était rappelé que Fye, quelques jours plus tôt, parlé de ce livre en disant qu'il le voulait absolument mais qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens pour le moment. Oui, il arrivait même au grand Kurogane impitoyable d'écouter et de retenir ce qu'on lui disait. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un beau blond toujours prêt à l'embêter. Kurogane se trouvait dans un dilemme: donner son cadeau à Fye et avoir l'étiquette _gentil toutout, ne mort pas _pour toujours ou garder le cadeau, passer pour un sans-coeur, ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas, et devoir garder l'arme du crime. De plus, il avait, malgré tout, envie de faire plaisir à Fye.

- Et si, commença-t-il un peu trop fort, je donne son cadeau à Fye par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre avec un message: Bonne fête, et que je fais comme si je l'avais oubliée, l'imbécile de blond ne saura pas qu'il est de moi.

- Tu sais, mon garçon, tu devrais plutôt lui remettre en personne, tu dois faire face à tes sentiments et je suis sûre que ton ami l'appréciera énormement. Je crois que tu l'aimes beaucoup pour te faire du soucis ainsi.

Kurogane sursauta, puis il baissa les yeux. Une vieille femme se trouvait en bas et le regardait. Il s'enflamma.

- Hé, vieille rabougrie, on t'a pas apprit à te mêler de tes affaires. Tes conseils sont complètement cons. Tes avis sont complètement faux. Et puis, je fais ce que je veux!

- Si tu réagis aussi fortement, répliqua la dame, souriante, c'est que j'ai raison et ça fait plaisir à entendre. Je te souhaite donc bonne chance avec ton beau blond. Vous serez très mignon tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, la dame partit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, laissant un Kurogane abasourdi. Il resta planté là quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre comment il avait pu être démasqué par une vieille pas très nette. Une fois le choc passé, il alla voir Shaolan, un de ses élèves, pour lui demander un petit service.

Fye marchait maintenant depuis près d'une heure mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne se sentait pas soulagé. Il continuait à sentir cette oppression mais celle-ci se transformait tranquillement en une nette impression de se faire épier. Pour l'instant, même s'il tentait de trouver qui le regardait à son insu ainsi, il ne pouvait y arriver car l'endroit où il se trouvait était bondé. Son regard parcourait la foule sans trouver une tête, un air, qui lui était familier. Il sursautait chaque fois qu'une nouvelle tête se présentait à ses yeux, ayant peur de la reconnaître. Maintenant, c'était complètement clair, il se sentait comme une proie, chassée par quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas. Dans un moment de pure lucidité, il prit un air nonchalant, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on l'espionnait.

La panique prit le dessus et il se mit à zigzaguer dans tous les sens entre les gens pour essayer de semer son adversaire même s'il savait que la probabilité d'y arriver était très faible. Son coeur battait en chamade et son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Il eu des vertiges, il était étourdi tant son malaise était grand. Ses pas était hésitant, il chancelait. Le sol sous ses pieds bougeait, tournait. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser. La nausée le prit traîtreusement. Fye avait chaud, il avait froid. Il avait chaud de l'intérieur mais le contact de la pluie qui tombait depuis peu rendait sa peau froide, encore plus profond dans son être, il était glacé. Mais la glace était habituelle chez-lui, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même depuis sa mort de son frère. Il se sentait fièvreux. C'était ce regard constamment fixé sur lui qui lui donnait chaud, et froid. Ce regard malveillant, malsain, incendiaire qui faisait tant de ravage. Comme si c'était possible, son malaise grandissait, s'intensifiait, à chaque seconde, chaque pas.

Il bousculait tout le monde sur son passage et il se faisait lancer des regards noirs mais il ne les voyait même pas. Il n'imaginait que la silouette imposante qui le suivait, le traquait. Chaque pas de Fye était par la suite foulé par celui qui le suivait, il le savait. Il savait aussi que l'autre prenait plaisir à le suivre et à le voir devenir malade. Cet homme, peu importe qui il était, était ignoble et sadique. Il prenait la chasse comme un jeu. La chasse à l'homme, il y avait un bon prix: Fye. C'était comme lorsqu'on libérait un prisonnier pour le chasser et le tuer par la suite. Fye songea à rentrer chez-lui. Il se mit en route, peu importe si le suiveur savait où il habitait, au moins il serait en sécurité et il pourrait récupérer, reprendre son souffle, peut-être dormir s'il en était capable, et surtout, ne plus sentir ce regard insupportable et hostile.

En pensant au mot sécurité, il vit son Kuro-chan. Lui n'était pas le genre à prendre peur pour l'impression de se faire observer. Lui avait une figure imposante et faisait peur aux plus braves, ce qui était totalement le contraire pour Fye. Lui pourrait le défendre. De plus, à penser à lui, Fye se sentait un peu mieux. Il s'apprêtait à changer de direction mais il se ravisa. Que lui soit en danger passait mais il ne voulait pas mettre Kurogane en danger, même si celui-ci avait les moyens de s'en sauver, car Fye avait un don pour se mettre dans les pires situations et tous ceux qui essayait de l'aider se retrouvait en aussi mauvaise posture que lui, peu importe leur taille. Ce don venait en partie de son physique, fragile et frêle, et de son air, mélancolique et vulnérable. Il lui arrivait de se faire aborder par toutes sortes de gens, fille comme garçon, mais jamais ça n'avait été grave. Mais aujourd'hui, il sentait une réelle menace d'une présence hostile qui le suivait pas à pas. Non, il ne devait pas aller ailleurs que chez-lui, et rapidement. Fye passait toujours dans des endroits très fréquentés où une attaque serait impossible.

De nouveau, il balaya la foule du regard. Il n'y avait toujours pas une tête reconnaissable. Fye tremblait énormément mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. Il avait si peur. Il ne savait pas qui le suivait mais il savait qu'il le connaissait et que ce n'était pas quelqu'un dont on pouvait apprécier la présence. De moins, lui ne le pouvait pas. Fye entendit une voix lui susurrer à l'oreille:

- Tu m'as manqué, Fye.

Il se retourna d'un coup sec mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Fye remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans la présence tout de même rassurante de la foule de monde. Fye entendit ces paroles à nouveau, dans sa tête, mais il était totalement incapable d'en identifier la voix. Il la reconnaissait, pour sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à qui elle appartenait. Fye haletait et il toussait. _Je crois que je fais une crise d'asthme. Je dois me calmer un peu. Non! Je verrai ça plus tard mais pour l'instant je dois retourner à la maison. _Fye retourna dans une rue pleine de monde. Le problème était que les gens et les feux de circulation le ralentissait et ne passer que par des grandes rues lui faisait prendre des détours. Fye n'était même plus sûr que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas un délire de son imagination. Il aurait très bien pu halluciner cette voix car il était à deux doigts d'éclater en une crise de panique. Pourtant, Fye s'appliquait à respirer régulièrement pour calmer sa crise d'asthme. D'une foule à l'autre, Fye ne regardait même plus s'il voyait son bourreau, il ne faisait que s'enfuir. Où était-il? Quelle était cette rue? Fye ne savait même plus mais il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Il était dans l'état d'un estropié des deux jambes qui rampait pour se sauver d'un tueur: il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il soit sauvé mais il rampait quand même. Pitoyable énergie du désespoir. Certes, elle était très forte et motivante, cette énergie, mais à quel intéret? C'était simplement refuser d'admettre la vérité pour en mourir dignement en combattant jusqu'à la fin mais mourir quand même!

Une nouvelle foule. Le regard de Fye la balaya mais il s'accrocha à un endroit où se trouvait un homme. Son sang se glaça. Une tête trop familière: cheveux noirs et longs, long corps mince et gracieux, teint presqu'aussi pâle que le sien à cet instant. Ashura. Fye se mit à courir plus vite même s'il était sans cesse ralentit par la foule. Non, il était impossible qu'Ashura soit ici, il était allé habiter en Espagne. Il devait absolument s'y trouver encore. S'il voulait revenir ici, il en aurait touché un mot à Fye. Il lui aurait dit, l'aurait prévenu de sa visite pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir correctement. Et puis, peut-être que Fye s'était trompé, qu'il avait prit quelqu'un pour Ashura. Au Japon, la grande majorité des têtes étaient noires. Cheveux noirs, grand, pâle, beaucoup de gens avaient ces traits. Fye était catégorique: il était impossible qu'Ashura soit ici. Même s'il essayait de se convaincre, Fye courait à toute allure. Malheureusement, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était perdu, depuis longtemps. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il regarda autour de lui mais il ne reconnaissait pas les rues. Il ne manquait plus que ça, il était perdu dans la grande ville. Les vertiges reprenaient de plus belle. Tout allait mal: il était perdu, il était suivi par quelqu'un qui n'était pas Ashura, il était sur le bord de l'évanouissement.

Il ralentit sa course sans pourtant s'arrêter. En plus du sol, les murs bougeaient. Quand il passait près d'une maison ou d'un autre genre de mur, il avait l'impression que le mur lui tombait dessus. Il était comme dans un labyrinthe dont les murs bougeaient constamment, que la sortie était impossible à trouver car le chemin pour s'y rendre changeait sans arrêt. Dans son labyrinthe, il y avait aussi les monstres, comme dans la mythologie grecque. Il était traqué par le monstre mais il ne savait pas depuis quand. C'est vrai, il n'avait aucune idée depuis quand il courrait ainsi, une minute, une heure, un an. Mais assez longtemps, car il épuisait ses dernières forces. Ça y était, il n'allait jamais revoir la lumière de la réalité, il allait finir sa vie avalé par le labyrinthe ou engloutit par le monstre qui le suivait depuis si longtemps. Maintenant, il avait sommeil... Il voulait simplement fermer les yeux et se laisser aller pour toujours. Comme il lui venait cette idée, le regard pesa sur lui de plus belle. Monstre, Ashura, Kurogane, Fye délirait complètement.

Le blond s'arrêta subitement, dans l'entrée d'une ruelle. Il s'écrasa sur le sol et éclata en sanglots. Il était tellement mélangé. Il était à bout de force, il hallucinait, il se croyait dans le labyrinthe de Dédale, il pleurait, il pleuvait, fort, il ne savait plus si c'était Ashura qui le suivait en plus du monstre. Il entendis des pas se diriger vers lui. Il pria pour que la personne passe sans lui parler. Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de regarder c'était qui. La personne parla:

- Eh bien, Fye. Tu es vraiment rendu pitoyable. On se revoit bientôt.

Cette fois-ci, il avait reconnu la voix. Ça y était, Ashura était revenu. Fye était sûr à 100% que c'était sa voix qu'il avait entendu, sans même le voir. Il n'avait pas changé, pour sûr. C'était plutôt ironique: celui qu'il avait tant pleurer après son départ maintenant semblait une vraie menace pour Fye, à le faire pleurer et trembler. Les minutes passaient. Fye continuait à pleurer dans la ruelle. Il tremblait autant de froid que de peur. Si Ashura ne lui avait rien fait, c'était qu'il l'avais déjà assez torturé pour la journée. Mais il allait revenir, bientôt, comme il l'avais dit. Pourtant, Ashura ne faisait que ce qu'il avait dit, juste avant de partir pour l'Espagne:

**- Bon, je m'en vais. Ne me pleure pas trop, d'accord? Ça me briserait le coeur de voir des douces larmes couler de tes yeux, dit Ashura avec un sourire qui disait plutôt le contraire. Je te rappelle que tu m'as promis de me rester fidèle pour toujours. Ça inclut que si je te vois avec un autre homme, il y aura des conséquences. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai bientôt te faire une visite surprise que tu vas adorer.**

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, Ashura voulait dire: «J'espère bien que tu souffriras beaucoup de mon absence. Si je te vois avec un autre, je te ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes la mort. Je vais revenir te torturer, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça!» Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Finalement, Fye avait vraiment bien fait de ne pas aller chez Kurogane. Il aurait eu de graves problèmes. Un autre homme passa près de l'endroit où Fye se trouvait. Celui-ci raidit, pensant qu'Ashura était déjà revenu. Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs, dressés sur sa tête. Ses yeux rubis se baissèrent vers Fye et sa voix grave s'éleva, légèrement inquiète:

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça. Enfin, je veux dire que tu pourrais attraper froid.

- C'est gentil, Kuro-pii, répondit Fye tout en essayant de maîtriser sa voix, sans succès, mais je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça.

- On retourne chez-moi, tu n'es pas en état de rester tout seul.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, alors Fye ne répondit pas. Il se leva avec l'aide de Kurogane. Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence. Fye regardait tantôt au sol, tantôt autour de lui pour vois si Ashura était près mais il ne le sentait plus. Le problème était de savoir si c'était la présence du beau brun qui le rassurait ou si Ashura était réellement parti. Fye tremblait, il avait froid. Il avait peur qu'Ashura ne veuille se venger s'il les voyait ensemble.  
_Tiens_, pensa Kurogane, _il est plutôt rare que Fye ne parle pas. Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'assez éprouvant pour lui, le pauvre. Eh bien, à passer du temps avec lui, je ramollis de plus en plus mais ça pourrait devenir dangereux. Enfin, si je suis le seul à le savoir, ça ne devrait pas être trop grave._

_- _Alors, que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-il.

- Rien, répondit Fye, sur la défensive. Rien du tout.

- C'était juste pour t'amuser partir en courant, t'écraser dans un coin et pleurer à s'en fendre l'âme?

- Tu m'as suivi aussi, s'écria Fye, indigné.

- Tu as été _suivi_?

Comprennant son erreur, Fye resta silencieux avec la ferme intention de ne plus rien dire. Kurogane lui posa la question de nouveau mais son interlocuteur était près à tout pour ne pas donner un seul mot de plus. Il en avait déjà dit trop mais si Kurogane l'avait suivi aussi, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rassurant, même si cette idée cacherait certainement de drôles de motivations. Il aurait eu l'air fâché mais sans l'être vraiment. Le problème était que maintenant, Kurogane savait qu'il avait été suivi et si ça continuait comme ça, il ne le laisserait plus sortir seul. Si en plus d'être en permanence avec Kurogane, il n'y avait plus d'Ashura, cette perspective devenait pas si déplaisante... Enfin, elle aurait dû l'être mais Fye en avait terriblement envie. Il s'imaginait dans les bras de son beau brun et juste à y penser, il se sentait bien et en totale sécurité. Fye sourit. Voyant cela, Kurogane esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire aussi facilement, demanda Kurogane.

- Toi, mon Kuro-toutou, répondit Fye son sourire s'élargissant jusqu'à devenir aussi gros que sa face.

- C'est Kurogane! Il n'est jamais capable de parler sérieusement, marmonna le brun.

Fye retins un fou-rire, c'était ironique, pour une fois, il avait dit la vérité mais on ne l'avait pas cru. Le silence s'installa. Après une demi-heure de marche dans ses conditions, ils arrivèrent devant chez Kurogane. Fye parla:

- Bon, est-ce que j'ai le droit de rentrer chez-moi, papa?

- Ahh, ne me refais pas le coup. Arrêtes de râler et entres.

Fye soupira mais il suivit Kurogane à l'intérieur. Ils allèrent dans le salon mais ils restèrent debout, assez loin l'un de l'autre

- Bon, Fye, on doit avoir une conversation tous les deux, commença Kurogane de son air le plus sérieux. Qui est-ce qui te suivait?

- Tu sais, Kuro-chan, quand je t'ai appelé papa, c'était une blague. C'est une très mauvaise idée que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

Les yeux rubis se plantèrent dans les yeux saphirs.

- Je ne te laisserai pas te démerder tout seul avec tes problèmes. Vu ta réaction, ça a l'air d'être un gros morceau, ce type.

- je ne te dirai pas un mot sur lui, s'exclama Fye avec une pointe de colère.

Kurogane s'approcha de Fye jusqu'à ce que la distance entre leurs visages ne soit presqu'inexistante.

- Fye, tu dois me dire de qui il s'agit. C'est très important, dit-il de sa voix grave et irrésistible presque suppliante.

- Je... Je ne peux pas te mettre en danger, répondit Fye dont la voix tremblait. Ce type est un fou furieux et vous ne devez jamais vous croiser. Ça irait très mal, autant pour toi que pour moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça irait mal pour nous deux?

- Il voudra se venger de moi et de toi s'il nous voit ensemble.

- Oui, mais pourquoi, pourquoi voudrait-il se venger?

- Il veux déjà se venger de moi...

- Putain Fye tu vas finir par me dire c'est qui, hurla Kurogane, dans un élan d'exaspération.

Fye recula soudainement comme un animal blessé. Il s'installa un silence lourd pendant que Kurogane regrettait d'avoir hurler ainsi et Fye se torturait à savoir s'il devait le dire au brun ou pas. Il se décida finalement à lui dire:

- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Je vais te dire qui est-ce que m'a suivi. Il s'appelle Ashura.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde! =D Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que ça a prit avant que je poste un nouveau chapitre, j'étais assez occupée... Chapitre où Fye parle de sa vie et où il donne un mini cours (très petit) de médecine (google est indispensable! :P ) Le pire c'est que sérieusement j'ai du passer au moins une heure à lire et essayer de comprendre des trucs de médecine compliqués! Si quelqu'un a des infos contraires aux miennes, il y a qu'à le dire! J'aimerais aussi savoir si j'en fais trop avec tout ça ou si c'est correct et compréhensible. Tout ça pour dire, je vous laisse avec mon nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

_Il s'appelle Ashura._

Kurogane enregistra ce nom dans un coin de son esprit, puis il regarda Fye d'un air interrogateur pour la suite, sans parler. Fye resta silencieux l'espace de quelques instants, comme pour rassembler ses idées. Finalement, il commença, les yeux fixés sur un point du plancher:

- Tu vois, j'avais 13 ans quand j'ai connu Ashura. Je vivais une phase difficile à ce moment: mon frère jumeau venait tout juste de mourir. D'un accident, et j'y étais, c'était totalement de ma faute. Nous sortions d'un restaurant en fin de soirée. Peut-être que pour des enfants normaux, aller seuls dans un restaurant le soir peut paraitre étrange mais notre tuteur ne s'occupait pas vraiment de nous alors nous nous débrouillions nous-même.

- Vos parents, demanda Kurogane, ils sont morts aussi?

- Oui, nous étions très jeunes mais en se réconfortant l'un à l'autre, nous nous en sommes toujours sorti indemnes. Je dois l'avouer, c'était surtout lui qui me réconfortait mais il était tout pour moi et j'étais tout pour lui, les deux moitiés d'un unique tout. Cette journée-là, nous avions décidé de manger ensemble dans un restaurant assez chic. Il devait être environ 10 heures lorsque nous sommes sortis, je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Il était sorti avant moi, je l'ai interpellé, il a trébuché, il a suffi d'une seconde et il a été frappé par une voiture qui allait trop vite. Si au moins il était mort sur le coup, il a fallu qu'il souffre encore plus. Je suis allé le voir en panique du moment où son corps a heurté le sol. Il m'avait souri en disant qu'il allait bien, tandis que quelqu'un appelait une ambulance. En apparence, il avait quelques coupures, de nombreuses ecchymoses superficielles mais en réalité, il avait une hémorragie interne, d'un type qu'on appelle dissection aortique. En gros, il s'agit d'une déchirure dans la paroi interne de l'aorte. Le sang se retrouve entre les différentes parois en les décollant. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'en sais.

- Ce truc de dissection, c'est fréquent?

- Trois cas pour 100 000 personnes par année! Il est chanceux, mon frère, hein! s'exclama ironiquement Fye. Et c'est encore plus rare quand la cause est un traumatisme thoracique. Veux-tu en savoir encore une meilleure? L'âge moyen de ceux qui ont une dissection aortique est de 50 ans. Mon frère en avait 13! Les chances d'en mourir après 48 heures sont une sur deux. Dans le pays où mes ancêtres vivaient, on disait que les jumeaux étaient maudits. Peut-être avaient-ils raison? Combien avait-il de chances pour que mon frère trébuche dans la rue au moment où une voiture passait en dépassant largement la vitesse autorisée, qu'il subisse un traumatisme du thorax précisément, qu'il y ait une déchirure dans son aorte, et qu'il finisse par en mourir malgré le fait qu'il était jeune et en pleine santé? Avec toute la malchance qu'il a eu, s'il n'était pas mort de ça, il serait mort en s'étouffant en buvant un verre d'eau!

Fye éclata en sanglots amers, c'était la première fois qu'il se confiait à quelqu'un avec autant d'émotions. Il l'avait fait une autre fois, avec Ashura, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, mais Fye ne s'était jamais laissé aller d'une telle façon. Il se sentait presque soulagé de le faire malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à revivre ces moments. Kurogane s'approcha du blond en pleurs et il le serra dans ses bras puissants sans dire un mot. Il était déjà désemparé de toute la douleur que contenaient les mots de son ami, pourtant, ce n'était que le début. Il voyait que Fye avait eu une vie plus difficile que 50 personnes réunies. C'était un homme brisé par plus de misère que de bonheur qu'il tenait contre lui. Il sera difficile pour Fye de continuer de parler de sa vie ainsi mais Kurogane avait besoin de savoir à qui il avait affaires, qui en voulait tant à son blond.

- Ça va aller, Fye. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, ton frère est en ce moment dans un autre univers totalement différent où il est heureux et où il ne souffre plus. Tout va bien maintenant.

- J'ai souvent voulu le rejoindre, murmura Fye entre deux sanglots. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de faire cette dernière chose pour mon frère.

- T'es con ou quoi? TU as eu la vie sauve, profites-en! Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, vous formez un tout, alors il vit toujours à travers toi. Si tu te tues, tu le tues par la même occasion. En as-tu envie?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre la douleur de la perte de son autre soi-même!

- Non, mais je peux toujours comprendre la douleur de perdre la seule famille qu'il te restait. Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour penser à eux, ils vivront. Ne tue pas ton frère.

- Tu me condamnes à vivre?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Es-tu en état de continuer maintenant?

- Je suppose que oui. Ashura est venu vers moi alors que je ne pensais qu'à mourir et je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant. Il était gentil, toujours souriant, me disait des choses gentilles, il était toujours là pour me consoler, ce qui arrivait, je dois l'avouer, très souvent. Plusieurs années se sont passées ainsi, sans que la situation ne s'améliore. Je lui disais que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il perdait son temps car je serais toujours une épave vide mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Pourtant, il a réussi à me rendre relativement heureux. Assez pour vivre sans trop en souffrir. Puis, j'ai eu 17 ans. Mon état était devenu stable: je souffrais en silence mais personne ne le savait alors ils me laissaient tranquille, incluant Ashura. Il m'a fait une déclaration mais j'avais quelques réticences au fait de sortir avec lui: je n'étais pas amoureux de lui et je savais que je ne le serais jamais. Je lui ai clairement dit mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il insistait sans arrêt. Par la suite, il a commencé à essayer de me rendre coupable, en disant qu'il avait été là depuis la mort de mon frère pour moi, qu'il avait consacré beaucoup de temps pour moi et qu'il était simplement normal que je le lui rende. Il m'effrayait un peu. Pas assez pour que je le considère non comme un bon ami mais comme une menace mais suffisamment pour m'empêcher de vouloir sortir avec lui. J'ai fini par céder, je me sentais obligé. Il était redevenu celui que je considérais comme mon ami le plus fidèle, mais seulement comme un ami. Ashura s'est impatienté, il pensait que je tomberais amoureux de lui à force d'être avec lui mais je n'y comptais pas. Inconsciemment, je savais que ça serait une très mauvaise idée. Il s'est mis à défouler son impatience et sa colère sur moi. Il commença par me crier dessus régulièrement, puis à me frapper un peu. À chaque fois, il partait et revenait avec des cadeaux pour moi, pour se faire pardonner. Je lui pardonnais toujours, me disant que je lui devais bien ça. Il piquait des crises de jalousie dès que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre que lui, fille ou garçon. Il me demandait toujours où j'allais, quand je reviendrais et avec qui est-ce que j'y allais. Parfois, il refusait catégoriquement que je parte. Je me résignais alors à trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller devant mes amis. Alors que je lui avais dit que je ne voudrais jamais rien faire avec lui, il se mit à insister, à m'embrasser passionnément ou à parcourir mon corps de ses mains sans que je ne réagisse.

Plus Fye parlait, plus Kurogane s'enflammait. Plus il avait envie d'aller voir cet Ashura et de lui régler son compte, une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'osait pas parler car s'il laissait transparaitre sa fureur, il savait que Fye s'arrêterait et ne reprendrait jamais. Fye, lui, devenait plus nerveux au fil de son histoire. Il détestait parler de ce sujet, montrer comment il était faible, et comment il l'était toujours. C'était encore pire avec Kurogane, mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

- Je m'étais mis en tête de lui parler, continua Fye. De lui dire que je ne voulais plus qu'il ne me touche, que je préférais que notre relation s'arrête ici. Je l'ai fait. Comme réponse, il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille: «Tu m'appartiens, entièrement.» et il m'a violé. J'ai alors réalisé d'un côté dans quel piège je m'étais embarqué, et de l'autre, qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Ne dit rien surtout, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Pendant quatre ans, c'était Ashura qui c'était occupé de moi, sans rien dire, sans rien réclamer. C'était à mon tour de faire ça, sans rien dire, sans rien réclamer. De toute façon, contre lui, toute résistance aurait été futile. Un sentiment c'était développé en moi sans que je ne le sache, non pas de l'amour comme lui le voulait mais de la dépendance. J'avais l'impression que s'il partait, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Il s'en était rendu compte et il jouait avec moi comme avec un yoyo. Un jour, il m'aimait, le lendemain, il était violent, ensuite, il menaçait de me quitter. Quand il faisait ça, je le laissais faire entièrement ce qu'il voulait de mon être et de mon corps. Je souffrais en silence. J'essayais de me réconforter en me disant que mon frère avait souffert bien plus que moi, que j'étais vivant et que c'était tout ce qui comptait, peu importait les souffrances. Un jour, ça faisait quelques mois que nous étions ensemble, Ashura m'a annoncé qu'il partait vivre en Espagne quelques temps. Il est parti la journée même, en me disant seulement quelques mots, des menaces. Il préparait probablement son coup depuis plusieurs semaines, voulant me faire souffrir au maximum. Il a très bien réussi. J'ai souffert de sa trahison pendant environ un an, le chagrin de la mort de mon frère a repris le dessus après. Il ne m'a jamais donné de nouvelles ni rien qui aurait pu m'indiquer si au moins il était toujours en vie. Il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait me faire souffrir comme avant.

- Ton gars, je vais le voir et je lui enfonce mon poing dans la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte par l'autre côté! Ensuite, je l'étrangle et sa misérable vie s'arrête là. Crois-moi, il regrettera d'être né.

Kurogane était dans la fureur la plus totale qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir son Fye sans en subir les conséquences. Et lui, puisqu'il a torturé Fye pendant des mois et même des années, ne mérite rien de moins que la mort. Il se sentait impuissant, de ne pas avoir été à ce moment, même s'il ne le connaissait même pas. Son blond était détruit par sa faute, il ne s'en remettra peut-être jamais.

- Arrête de le menacer comme ça, c'est inutile. Il est revenu, tu as pu le remarquer. Il m'a aussi dit que s'il me voyait avec un autre homme, il me ferait souffrir encore plus. C'est pourquoi je dois retourner chez-moi rapidement, avant qu'il ne me retrouve ici! S'il me retrouve, même toi, tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter.

- Il n'en ait pas question! J'ai particulièrement retenu une chose de ton histoire: ce type est un malade-mental! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul chez-toi! Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on règle ce problème.

- Qui a dit que tu devais régler ce problème?

- Moi. Ce n'est pas une option, il en veut à ta vie! Je ne le laisserai pas recommencer à te faire du mal jusqu'à ce que... tu en finisses avec ta vie! Tu ne sors plus d'ici tant qu'il est en liberté. Je vais lui régler son compte.

- Non! s'écria Fye, ne le tue surtout pas! Je te l'interdis. Il est trop fort pour toi ou pour n'importe qui d'autre! Je suis sûr qu'en Espagne, il s'est bien entrainé pour être certain de garder son emprise sur moi pour toujours.

- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas, répondit l'autre tout en sachant qu'il le ferait très bien s'il le voyait. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici alors je vais aller chez-toi chercher de quoi vivre ici un petit bout de temps.

- Je peux y aller! D'ailleurs, je peux rester chez-moi, je ne suis pas stupide!

- Non. De toute façon je t'embarre ici et tu n'auras pas de clé. N'ouvre à personne.

- Comment veux-tu que j'ouvre à quelqu'un si je n'ai pas de clé? Tu pourrais au moins m'en laisser une, qu'est-ce que je fais s'il y a un incendie?

- Tu souhaites que les pompiers arrivent rapidement, répondit Kurogane avec un léger sourire. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses une mauvaise surprise quand je reviendrai.

Le brun avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère toujours tendue de ce que Fye avait révélé mais sa technique se reflétait d'un échec cuisant. Il se prépara et il sortit tout en barrant attentivement la porte, sachant que Fye profiterait d'une simple occasion pour sortir. Il se rendit chez le blond et il commença à rassembler quelques affaires, même s'il ne savait pas exactement qu'est-ce que Fye aurait voulu. La maison de Fye était froide. Tout était bien rangé mais rien ne montrait que quelqu'un habitait là. Aucune décoration, aucun objet personnel, comme s'il comptait partir bientôt. Lorsqu'il sortit, il rencontra un homme qui se tenait près de l'entrée. Quand il passa près de l'homme, Kurogane l'entendit dire pour lui-même: «Tient tiens, est-ce que la partie deviendrait plus intéressante?» mais il ne porta pas attention, les gens bizarre courraient toujours les rues. Rendu à mi-chemin entre sa maison et celle de Fye, il eut un flash: et si c'était Ashura qui était devant la porte? Il ne put s'empêcher de partir en courant dans la direction opposée. Si c'était Ashura, il tenait une très bonne opportunité de lui régler son compte. Il arriva devant chez Fye mais l'homme n'y était plus. Il jura. Toujours en courant, il retourna chez-lui, voulant s'assurer rapidement que Fye y était toujours.

À son plus grand soulagement, Fye était toujours là. Il avait allumé la télé et portait un regard ennuyé sur l'écran.

- Je suis de retour, dit brusquement Kurogane. Peux-tu me dire exactement à quoi ressemble Ashura?

- Oui, il est grand, il a les cheveux longs, raides et noirs...

- Ok, c'est bon. Merci.

Kurogane avait acquis la certitude que c'était Ashura qu'il avait vu. C'était très mauvais signe, il avait maintenant une raison de s'en prendre à Fye puisqu'il l'avait vu sortir de chez-lui. Ashura avait dit: «Est-ce que la partie deviendrait plus intéressante?» Certes, c'était certain qu'elle le serait, les joueurs se mettaient tranquillement en place, chacun de leur côté avec inébranlable certitude d'être le vainqueur. Au final, qui en ressortira vivant?


	5. Chapter 5

Hellooooooo à tous! :D Je suis une revenante! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps... D8 Mais je suis de retour! :D Si je compte bien, après ce chapitre il devrait y en avoir un autre plus un épilogue! Enfin je crois! ^^' Je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps, pour le prochain chapitre (quoique ça serait difficile de faire pire...) J'espère que vous allez aimer mon chapitre! :D Bon, puisque vous êtes là pour lire mon chapitre et non mon bla bla, je vais vous laisser avec lui! :D Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

La tension était à son maximum dans la maison. Les deux occupants ne savaient pas quoi faire pour la suite des évènements. Fye avait extrêmement peur des représailles d'Ashura et Kurogane savait qu'elles allaient probablement venir bientôt. Les deux tenaient à protéger leur vis-à-vis avant tout.

Fye ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Kurogane. Il ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle perte, car il ne lui resterait plus personne pour le consoler. Kurogane, lui, méritait de vivre. Il était, pour Fye, un homme bon qui aurait une belle vie devant lui, une fois cet épisode terminé. Pour cette raison, Fye était prêt à tout – même à sacrifier sa vie – pour qu'il vive.

Kurogane, sans l'avouer à personne, ne pourrait supporter la perte de Fye. Lui aussi avait déjà subi des pertes qui avaient laissé de béantes plaies dans son cœur, même s'il ne le montrait jamais. Il était déterminé à sauver Fye, et à lui montrer que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

La différence entre leurs idées était que Kurogane comptait bien survivre, lui aussi. La vie de Fye importait peu à celui-ci, du moment que l'homme qu'il aimait vivait encore.

Cette divergence d'opinion pourrait changer le résultat.

Le son de la télévision était la seule chose qui brisait le silence, bien que personne ne l'écoutait vraiment.

La nuit vint. Malgré l'insistance de Fye, il dormit dans le lit de Kurogane pendant que celui-ci dormit sur le divan.

La tension et le stress étaient tels qu'aucun des deux ne dormit.

Pendant la matinée, une roche enroulée d'un message vint briser le silence – ainsi qu'une fenêtre.

- Eh merde! Il aurait pu sonner à la place de ça! Il a cassé une de mes fenêtres! Pour qui il se prend!

Kurogane continua de répandre en jurons tout en allant chercher la roche. Fye était devenu blême.

- C-comment il savait qu'on était là? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa frayeur.

Kurogane le jaugea un moment. Devait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait vu devant chez-lui? Il se dit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de le lui cacher, puisqu'Ashura bougeait déjà.

- Eh bien… commença-t-il sans savoir comment le lui dire. Je l'ai croisé en allant chez-toi, il m'a probablement suivi pour voir où j'allais. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était lui mais quand tu me l'as décrit j'ai compris.

- Quoi! Tu as vu Ashura! Et tu ne comptais pas m'en parler évidemment! Je ne peux même pas te faire confiance pour quelque chose d'aussi simple!

- Mais t'as vu comment t'es sur les nerfs! J'essaie de t'épargner parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas péter un câble! Bon sang! J'aurais même pas du te le dire!

- Alors laisse-moi rentrer chez-moi et tu auras la p…

- Eh! Regarde plutôt le message. Tu sais c'est où ça?

Fye réussit à se calmer un peu pour lire le message.

- Eh ben! C'est pas de la rigolade! s'exclama Kurogane, qui était tout de même assez confiant. Dans un parc, à minuit, pas armés. Ce qu'il y a de plus louche!

En parlant, il se tourna vers le blond, qui était plus pâle que jamais.

_Yui, 13 ans, était affalé sur un banc dans un parc. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel parc, c'était celui où il allait toujours avec son frère, avant. Avant quoi? Avant la mort de Fye. Son frère jumeau, son double, l'extension de son âme. Quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de Fye, à l'hôpital, il était parti. Il s'était enfui. Et c'était ici qu'il avait abouti. Dans ce parc où il aimait se promener avec Fye. Il commençait à faire noir, ce qui inquiétait un peu Yui, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez-lui. Il vit quelqu'un qui s'arrêta devant lui. C'était un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux que le blond. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et il le regardait avec un sourire._

- _Tu es seul? demanda le jeune homme. Tu dois avoir froid. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez-moi? Tu pourrais te réchauffer et me raconter ce qui ne va pas?_

_Yui ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas un de ses adultes méchants comme on en voyait à la télé. C'était un enfant, lui aussi, et il souriait, donc il devait être gentil._

- _D'accord, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée. _

- _Je m'appelle Ashura, et toi?_

_Yui réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait le choix. Il pouvait décider qui était mort, plus tôt dans la journée. Était-ce Fye, ou était-ce lui? Il avait toujours eu un complexe ayant rapport avec son frère. Il l'avait toujours trouvé meilleur que lui-même, peu importe le contexte, mais ce complexe s'était manifesté d'une drôle de manière : par une immense fierté et un auto-rabaissement. Maintenant qu'il pouvait choisir, puisqu'ils étaient exactement pareils de toute façon, allait-il choisir son frère, si parfait, ou lui, si sombre, comparé à son jumeau. Il n'avait qu'à oublier jusqu'à sa propre existence pour garder vivante celle de son frère, et le monde s'en porterait mieux. Son choix était fait :_

- _Fye, répondit Yui._

- _Alors suis-moi, Fye._

_Ashura prit Yui par la main et ils partirent ensemble._

Fye eut un soubresaut. Il frissonnait à ses souvenirs, en pensant à comment il avait trouvé Ashura gentil pendant toutes ces années.

- Eh! dit le brun. Ça va?

- Le parc… C'est là où on s'est rencontré… N'y va pas!

- Ça ne réglera rien si on ne vient pas. Il viendra de lui-même pour une autre confrontation, c'est tout.

- Je vais y aller, mais seul. Je ne veux pas t'embarquer là-dedans!

- Ashura sait à quoi je ressemble, il est trop tard.

- NON! Je refuse! Plus personne ne doit mourir par ma faute!

- Ça ne sera pas mieux si c'est toi qui meurs! J'vais pas te laisser aller à l'abattoir! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, une fois devant lui, hein? Attendre qu'il te tue? Pas question!

- Si tu y vas, tu vas mourir. Si tu me laisses y aller, tu pourras continuer ta vie. Il y a sûrement des gens qui comptent pour toi.

- Et ta vie, tu n'as pas conscience que ta vie compte autant que la mienne? Chaque vie compte. Même la plus insignifiante ou celle qui se croit perdue. Si ça va mal, dis-toi que ça ne peut qu'aller mieux!

Fye s'approcha de Kurogane et déposa son front sur son torse. Celui-ci parut surpris mais ne fit rien pour s'éloigner. Fye commença à murmurer, d'une voix fragile :

- Il y a encore une chose qui me retient dans ce monde, et c'est toi. Si tu disparais, plus rien ne me rattachera ici.

Kurogane leva la tête du blond pour fixer ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est une raison de plus pour vouloir rester en vie, avec moi.

- Je… D'accord. C'est d'accord. On ira ensemble. Je n'ai qu'une seule condition, ne le tue pas. Promet-moi que tu ne le tueras pas. Ni tantôt, ni jamais! Et ce, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

- Je te le promets.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils d'une victoire si facile mais il avait d'autres choses en tête alors il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder les choses qui se présentaient – de préparer une stratégie – Fye lui demanda la permission de retourner chez-lui y prendre quelque chose. Kurogane refusa catégoriquement. Le blond essaya d'argumenter mais rien n'y faisait. Il décida d'aller bouder dans un coin du salon, espérant que son vis-à-vis change d'idée.

Dehors, en liberté, il y avait un fou qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour le faire souffrir, ou même le tuer. Ça serait tout bonnement de la folie de le laisser sortir dans un moment pareil! Et puis de quoi aurait-il tant besoin chez-lui, qui ne pourrait pas attendre au lendemain?

Le brun était sur les nerfs. Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant leur rencontre avec Ashura et il détestait être inactif. Il aurait aimé être seul, pour une heure ou deux. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années que ce n'était pas arrivé. Tiens, de la solitude… C'était peut-être ça que Fye réclamait, finalement. Il n'y avait pas à le blâmer d'une telle chose. Rester seul peut aider à réfléchir posément. Et Kurogane non plus n'aurait pas détesté seul. Il lui vint une idée :

- Hé! Le blond! Est-ce que ça te va si je t'accompagne chez-toi? Je t'attendrai devant la porte.

- Mais bien sûr, Kuro-chan! répondit Fye avec un énorme sourire. La perspective de me promener avec toi me rend très heureux!

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon nom complet! protesta l'autre, ignorant la deuxième partie de la phrase. On peut y aller quand tu veux.

Ils se mirent en route peu de temps après. Une fois devant chez Fye, celui-ci s'engouffra dans la maison pendant que Kurogane s'assit dans les marches, comme un chien de garde.

Fye ressortit peu de temps plus tard, n'ayant, en apparence, rien pris avec lui. Kurogane leva les sourcils après cette constatation mais ne dit rien, c'était les affaires du blond, pas les siennes!

Ils rentrèrent directement chez Kurogane par la suite, se promener les aurait seulement énervés encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils ne firent rien du reste de l'après-midi, et ils soupèrent en silence. Même Fye, grand parleur, ne disait rien, tant leur affaire était grave. Il appréhendait le moment fatidique de leur rencontre avec Ashura comme jamais auparavant. Il avait tellement peur. Peur de voir Ashura, peur de voir Kurogane être mêlé d'une histoire qui ne le concernait pas, peur qu'il meurt, pas lui mais Kurogane, encore une fois, peur de souffrir. Si lui mourrait, ce ne serait que le fait d'Ashura qui reprenait ses droits sur lui. Ça ne serait pas si grave. Kurogane se sentirait peut-être un peu mal, au début, d'avoir vu quelqu'un mourir devant lui, mais il s'en remettrait, continuerait sa vie, comme avant.

Le temps avançait lentement.

Huit heures du soir sonna.

Puis, neuf heures, et dix heures. Vint enfin onze heures, une heure avant le dernier moment. Ils avaient convenu ensemble qu'il partirait dix minutes à l'avance, le parc n'étant pas très loin. Une demi-heure. Vingt minutes. Fye se leva, ses mouvements étaient devenus ceux d'un robot, tant il avait peur.

- Je vais aller nous faire quelque chose à boire, Kuro-pyon. Tu veux du thé ou du café?

- Tu parles d'une heure pour boire! Du thé.

- D'accord! Je reviens!

- C'est ça, fais comme chez-toi…

Le blond revint avec deux tasses fumantes de thé. Kurogane, sur les nerfs, bu le sien en quelques secondes, nerveusement, alors que Fye y toucha à peine.

Les yeux de Kurogane commençaient à se fermer. Une fatigue intense venait de l'atteindre, et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, il regarda l'heure : 23h48.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait très mal. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait avant de fermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de s'endormir si soudainement. Il regarda machinalement sa montre : 0h05. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se releva, prit sa veste et sortit de la maison en trombe. Le thé. Le blondinet. Il avait mis quelque chose dans son thé! Ashura. Ils devaient être ensemble depuis environ cinq minutes. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer, en cinq minutes.

* * *

Taaaaaaaadam! Avez-vous aimé ou pas? (Espère que oui... 8D ) *petit coup de coude* vous pouvez me reviewer votre réponse à cette question, heinnnnnn! :D Je ne suis pas responsable de toutes choses qui pourraient paraitre étrange de ma part, c'est ça aller mettre un chapitre en ligne à la place d'aller dormir! :D Encore une fois, j'aime beaucoup les reviews, même si c'est juste pour me signaler des fautes dans mon texte! :D Même si à ce moment-là, je vais être super énervée pour un message: «Hey chose, ligne 14 t'as foiré le mot « » t'es nulle ou quoi! :O » C'est pas de ma faute.. D8 Ouais ben je vais vous laisser tranquille parce que je raconte rien de pertinent... Au revoir les amis et je suis sûre qu'on se revoit bientôt je vais essayer de rendre le prochain chapitre dans pas trop lonnnnngtemps! :D

PS: merci de me lire! :D


End file.
